Falmer trollz
"Falmer trollz" is a term originally used by MarissaTheWriter to describe anyone who left negative reviews of her stories, which later evolved to include those who MST the stories, and still later was revised by ASBusinessMagnet, encompassing a greater scope. The concept of a "falmer troll" seems to be largely dependent on self-identification and personality; while it is likely that a kid of two falmer trollz will be a falmer troll, it is also possible for it to be otherwise, and rather a falmer troll has to be "raised" in a certain way. Description Insane Guy of DOOM stories Originally in ITS MY LIFE!, all the people who reviewed MarissaTheWriter stories were categorized to two types: reel fans (also dubbed "consertive critisim guys") and falmer trollz. The advice from reel fans (usually trivial spelling errors, such as using "GLaDOS" instead of "Glados") was taken positively by Marissa, while falmer trollz were hated. TEEN FORTRESS 2 was the first story to mention falmer trollz in story. They were led by Ring Mater, and were considered a closed group. Principal Business Man, while giving everyone graduation diplomas, instead chose to punch Ring Mater in the "feces" for being a jerk. They were later eaten by Scot's brother Wulf. Invader Zim: Born Again Christian was originally to feature a group "even worse than the FLAMMER TROLLZ", the Teen Ragers. However, the Teen Ragers and the falmer trollz were given an equal amount of spotlight. Ring Mater has also stepped down from being the leader/"liter" of the falmer trollz, giving the throne to Skepkitty, and Business Man has become a falmer troll. In THE MARRISSA GAMES, it is revealed that a group of falmer trollz overdosed steroids and became superpowered. They came to found a group named Critics United, which organized the Hunger Games. The original falmer trollz also appear in the Games, seemingly for no apparent reason, and Business Man is no longer a falmer troll. In Real Beauty, the only falmer troll to appear is Skepkitty. However, the falmer trollz as a group are mentioned in the author's note of Chapter 3, as Marrissa implies that they made her forget her Tumblr account password. Their importance further declines in HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, as so far, none of them have appeared, and instead villains like Mr. Sanpe and Bertha Boombooms take their place. The only falmer troll to be mentioned in the story is CadenGallic, and even then, he only appears in the author's note of Chapter 6. Notably, particularly annoying falmer trollz, such as Skepkitty and Ring Mater, have died repeatedly. THE MARRISSA GAMES explains that their original death in TEEN FORTRESS 2 was due to dark magic and hence, when Wulf died, the dark magic reversed, resurrecting them. Invader Zim: Born Again Christian and Real Beauty base the appearances of the falmer trollz there because they are set in different continuities, where the falmer trollz never died. ASBusinessMagnet stories Seeing as interest in MarissaTheWriter stories has declined to the point where they are no longer reviewed, Enchiridion Marrissa gives a slightly different definition of falmer trollz. As Skepness Man writes, falmer trollz, also known by their faux-Latin name Homo flamabilis trollicus, are mutated humans who have acquired knowledge of proper grammar and spelling and an intense hate for humans which hadn't mutated, causing an eventual separation of the civilization into two. Skepness Man also mentions that falmer trollz can mutate further into cherub trollz, who hate humans even more intensely and begin to lose the sense of logic. The term also does not necessarily need to include characters based on real people. While CadenGallic, a falmer troll featured in Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, is based on a real person, Skepness Man himself is not. Gender identity A large number of falmer trollz have been mentioned to be transgender in some way or cause gender confusion in other ways. Skepness Man even mentions in Additional Discoveries to Marrissaverse History that "most if not all falmer trolls go through a gender identity crisis." There are quite a few examples: *Skepkitty came out as transgender in 2013, and subsequently has been mentioned as such in Spectators of the Host and Real Beauty. Since then, he has revised his identity to non-binary, but hasn't appeared in MarissaTheWriter fanfics as such, because of the greater distance between him and MarissaTheWriter. *Prettydog200, despite being female, self-inserted in her MST as "BERZERK MAN". Therefore, she is mentioned as transgender in Enchiridion Marrissa. *Ghostcat, part of Library of the Damned, is female, but "Damned Librarian", her representation in Spectators of the Host, is male. However, it is likely that "Damned Librarian" represents Library of the Damned as a whole, due to them taking on TEEN FORTRESS 2 without Ghostcat. *ASBusinessMagnet came out as transgender on January 13th, 2015, and subsequently has been mentioned as "Business Lady" in HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE and Marrissaverse Stories 2015. This, however, does not mean that people mentioned as transgender will always be depicted as falmer trollz. Some, like P-Body and Loreta Alcorn, are not, or at least haven't been confirmed as such. Trivia *Despite the name and repeated allusions of people involved with Marrissa stories like Logic Editor and CadenGallic, the falmer trollz have no relation to the Falmer from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. In fact, early stories such as ITS MY LIFE! and TEEN FORTRESS 2 that feature the falmer trollz actually predate Skyrim. List of falmer trollz *Skepkitty *Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000 (Ring Mater, MightyPirateTM, Alcoremortis, Remolay, StrongBrush) *Logic Editor and Loveable Freak (in OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!) *Kanner Sorket *Kokoreeah *Business Man (in Invader Zim: Born Again Christian) *Falmer trollz (later converted to cherub trollz) behind Critics United (Dork Jewel, Monotony Homophobe) *Skepness Man Beauregarde *CadenGallic *Damned Librarian Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) (Author's notes only) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' (Mentioned only) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Real Beauty'' (Author's notes only) *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' (Author's notes only) Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Antagonists